Cancerous Note
by AngelKittyofLove
Summary: What can I say? I love Seto, but I'm to much of a coward to tell him this to his face. Why? Well 'cos I love him.


Disclaimer: Mhmm I don't own Yugioh in any way shape or form.

* * *

><p>"Seto? Yah still awake?"<p>

"What is it mutt?" The blanket shuffled as Joey turned to look Seto in the eyes. He loved those blue eyes that his lover had. Most people were too scared to look into them to fully appreciate the color, letting Joey have the sight all to himself.

"Wanna know something? Could be nice." He smiled a little not to the fullest, but Seto deemed that it was because Joey was tired.

"What is it? It better be worthwhile. It's two in the morning. We're both tired and you know it."

"Well it _was_ you who kept me up in the first place." Joey laughed quietly as Seto intertwined their fingers together and Joey snuggled below Seto's chin.

"I love yah."

"I know."

"Seto… Do you…"

"Yeah. I love you back, a hundred times more."

"Impossible. Cos I love you more than anyone can love anyone so I love you the most." Seto had to roll his eyes. Even Joey knew that he would roll his eyes without looking and that only made him smile wider. At times like these, Seto could only sigh and shut up. He knew better than to put up a fight, especially when they were arguing about topics like these. He knew not to even make Joey's win difficult. Besides, in the end, Seto would lose and Joey would get his way anyways. Seto knew he spoiled Joey too much, not that any of them minded of course.

"And was that the very important and worthwhile thing you needed to tell me?"

"Nah. I think I'll tell you tomorrow." They didn't move from where they lay for a few moments, enjoying themselves in each other's presence. Then, Joey rolled off the bed and opened the bedside table's drawer and took out a paper and pen, scribbling down something quickly, but crossed out a few things here and there and paused a lot. Seto sat up and smirked. It was dark and the next morning, Joey probably wouldn't be able to read it or remember what he was going to say.

"What's that?"

"A note. So that way, I'll remember to tell yah in the morning." Joey climbed into the bed again and snuggled back next to Seto.

"You'd miss me right, if I walked out on you?"

"You better not be planning something like that." Joey giggled.

"Nope. Not in the slightest."

"Good. Now be quiet and sleep or you'll be tired tomorrow."

"It's already 'tomorrow' you know."

"Shh you know what I mean."

_It feels cold. Where's Joey? The mutt's always warm. But it's so cold around me. I think something's bad going to happen. Joey? Joey! Where are you? JOEY! JOEY WHERE ARE YOU! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! JOEY!_

Seto shot up right before his alarm clock started ringing – exactly at six. He looked over, smiling when he saw that Joey was still right next to him in bed… but something seemed wrong. It wasn't that Joey didn't ever sleep in at all, but something was off. Seto touched his lover's arm, but it wasn't warm like Joey usually was.

"Joey? Mutt? Wake up now." He put his ear on Joey's chest, knowing that the mutt would laugh at him if he woke up then, but he couldn't feel or hear his breathing. There wasn't a heartbeat for that matter either.

"JOEY!" Seto screamed. It was completely out of character for him, but Joey… Joey he…

An attendant ran into the room, but Seto completely ignored the man, even though the attendant was trying to calm his boss down and find out what was going on. Seto was shaking Joey, waiting for Joey to start giggling and when he couldn't hold it in anymore, he'd laugh and open his eyes and whisper 'Surprise. Scared yah didn't I?'

Mokuba ran to his brother's room, worried out of his mind. Seto never screamed like that. He only would raise his voice when yelling at someone out of anger or when taunting someone. But when Joey was in the room, he'd never to that. He always kept his emotions in check especially when angered and would never yell or scream if Joey was around. Mokuba never really understood why, but he figured it had something to do with Joey's past, before he moved into the Kaiba residence when he was still in high school. Joey and his brother had gone a long way back and now were pretty much married, just without the legal papers. Mokuba didn't get that either. His brother was unstoppable but couldn't get past the 'no gay marriage' law. Not that Joey would ever be worried. Seto would never be unfaithful; he loved Joey too much – pampered the blond and was even possessive at times.

"Sir. We've called an ambulance. It would probably be in your best interest to get dressed. Mokuba peered into the room, surveying the interior. Nothing seemed out of place; Joey was known to not get out of bed until Seto got him out.

"Big brother? What's going on?" Seto didn't reply. He was still staring at Joey.

"_Sir this will probably be hard to lose someone so close, but Joey Kaiba is dead." What a lying nurse. She seriously said that though. I wonder how many people are in on this joke. It is a joke right? Oh gosh. Joey…_

Sometimes, Mokuba would forget that his brother and Joey were only lovers. Joey had changed his last name to Kaiba – with difficulty because many thought he was just trying to enter the family to take the money, but Seto glared at the poor attendant that was trying to find Joey's ulterior motive. Seto would always consult Joey about everything before he sprung into action. If he needed to go on a business trip, Joey would tell him to, but Seto would make plans for everything to the smallest detail and would come back as soon as he could and worry over Joey.

Besides, they were in love. Mokuba could easily tell. They had that lovey dovey air around them sometimes. Sometimes when he walked into scenes like that, Mokuba felt his stomach flip a few times. Imagine the stoic Seto Kaiba being all mushy to someone. Impossible right?

But because of all this, it would only hurt Seto more. When the shock wore off, he'd finally hurt. Mokuba could only hope that he wouldn't do anything stupid, like drinking himself to death or something of the like. Finding another woman or man for that matter, was out of the question.

Seto was back inside the bedroom. Joey had been perfectly fine a few hours ago. What had gone wrong? Was it fatigue? Had he hurt him? Seto ran through his list of 'Do not do when Joey is around' list; trying to find a reason to why Joey had just… he didn't even want to think about it. Seto knew that Joey had a tough childhood. Many things he avoided doing, like yelling for instance, because he knew the consequences of doing them. Joey would clam up and in the worst case, would revert to how he was before – not speaking and a completely empty shell.

Seto looked around, his mind officially blank. He had even forgotten to ask the doctors the reason for death. Now, he had no solution. No answer. Then he remembered. A note. It was on the bedside table. Joey had scribbled it at two in the morning, in the dark, and way too quickly. He walked over, slowly, not knowing what to expect. Most of Joey's notes didn't make sense in the first place. Seto picked up the small piece of paper and tried to read.

_Seto,_

_You know I love you the most. I'm sorry I couldn't what's been going on in person. I'm too much of a coward. I was going to, but I know it'll break your heart. I have cancer. I'm in the last stages of it. I'm going to die soon. Maybe really soon. I'm only writing this like this 'cos I don't know when. Seto, I love you. Don't do anything stupid. I'll be beside you forever and ever. Seto, take care of Mokuba. He loves you too much to lose you too. Seto, I'll never tell you this enough to show you how much I really love you, but I love you, I love you, and I love you. The most. Thank you for taking care of me for so long even though I picked so many fights with you in the beginning. You picked me up when I was at my worst, and helped me make my comeback. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. Thank you for spoiling me all these years. You're the best Seto._

_ Love,_

_ Joey Kaiba_

_ PS. Love you._

Seto's tears stained the paper. How could he not have known? Joey was right in front of him the whole damn time! He was supposed to be a genius and yet he couldn't see that Joey was in pain and had CANCER of all things the WHOLE TIME? How could he? He was the most despicable. His lover was suffering and he didn't know it? Seto couldn't help it. He was lost. And he couldn't deal with it. Because Joey wasn't with him.

But he had to pick himself up now. He was the CEO of Kaiba Corps. He wasn't going to drop everything because of this. Joey wouldn't want him to; or let him. He couldn't let Joey see him in such a despicable shape – even if he thought himself to be of the most despicable kind. Mokuba needed him too. Seto knew nobody could replace Joey. No one would need to. He wouldn't even try to find someone to replace Joey. Joey would always be with him. He'd be in all of their hearts. He'd always be the best friend, brightest idiot, and most of all, Seto's favorite puppy.

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
